mysterymenfandomcom-20200214-history
Carol
History Carol is the daughter of the superhero known as Carmine The Bowler, a Superhero who was active in Champion City until he was killed under mysterious circumstances. She began attending Graduate School in Champion city. At some point and through unknown means, her father's spirit returned from the dead and attached itself to his skull to seek out his daughter. He requested that she go after his killer, Tony P. She agreed under the condition that she could return to graduate school afterward. She goes to a pro shop and has her father's skull inserted into a bowling ball, which can now move independantly and acts as her weapon of choice. She hears about superhero tryouts and decides to audition using the alias of The Bowler. Showing up fashionably late, she demonstrates her powers for the heroes that consisted of Mr. Furious, The Shoveler, Blue Raja, The Spleen and Invisible Boy. She impresses them and makes the team. The Bowler and her new allies attack Casanova Frankenstein, but do little more than annoy him. Despite this, they celebrate their victory. Casanova sends his associates, the Disco Boys including Tony C. and their leader Tony P. to kill the superheroes. They are saved by the hero, The Sphinx, who uses his power to slice the Disco Boys' guns in half with his mind. The Sphinx begins training the team to work better together. With Sphinx's help, Carol designs a new costume. After Mr. Furious' falling out with the team, they decide they need to get better firepower. They go to Dr. Heller to acquire some of his non lethal weaponry. After completing their training, they (along with Mr. Furious, who reconciled with the team) attack Casanova Frankenstein's base in an attempt to rescue Captain Amazing, but The Bowler is distracted by an argument with Mr. Furious and Amazing is accidentally killed by Casanova's new weapon, the Psycho-frakulator. They realize they need to destroy the weapon. Mr. Furious aquires a defensive tank from his junkyard. They deal with several gangs in Casanova Frankenstein's mansion, including the Not-So-Goodie Mob, the Furriers, the Susies, the Frat Boys, the Suits (including their leader, Big Tobacco) and the Disco Boys. The Bowler personally kills the Disco Boys' leader, Tony P., finally avenging her father's death. After Casanova Frankenstein is killed, The Bowler, with assistance from her team and her father, helps to destroy the Psycho-frakulator. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Expert Bowler': Above average bowling skills passed down from her father Carmine The Bowler, before his death. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Electro-Nuclear Magnet': A powerful magnet invented by Dr. Heller and equipt to the Herkimer Battle Jitney. Transportation *'Herkimer Battle Jitney': A defensive armored tank Mr. Furious acquired from the junkyard where he worked. *'Station Wagon': The Bowler, along with the other Mystery Men, drove in Eddie's station wagon several times. Weapons *'Bowling Ball': A bowling ball containing the skull of her father Carmine The Bowler, which is possessed by his spirit. It is able to levitate and maneuver independently. *'Glue Grenades': Invented by Dr. Heller. They appear to be water balloons filled with a highly sticky glue-like substance. Used by The Bower to incapacitate several of the Suits. Category:Superheroes Category:Mystery Men Category:Tryouts Category:Good characters